Molewhisker (TC)
Molekit is a largeRevealed in 'The Fourth Apprentice, page 298, fluffy brown-and-cream tom.Revealed in the allegiances of ''Fading Echoes History In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Molekit and his sister, Cherrykit, are born to Poppyfrost and Berrynose during an unusually hot and dry greenleaf, although they were not yet named. After both were born, Jayfeather, the medicine cat of ThunderClan, calls for Berrynose to come see his kits. Before Berrynose arrives, Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Brokenstar, residents of the Place of No Stars, suddenly appear and gaze at the kits hungrily. Jayfeather's brother Lionblaze arrives and also sees the three cats, though only he and Jayfeather could see them. The cats disappear when Berrynose arrives in the nursery and greets his mate and kits warmly, and Berrynose tells Poppyfrost that their kits would be the best in the Clan. Lionblaze suspects that the Place of No Stars's warriors are looking to recruit the kits, but Jayfeather says that the Place of No Stars doesn't want kits. Fading Echoes :Molekit and his sister are officially named and listed in the allegiances. Molekit is most likely named after Poppyfrost's brother, Molepaw. :Cherrykit tries to "show" Jayfeather a battle move she made up, but Molekit makes a remark on it, and they argue. :Molekit and Cherrykit are some of Briarlight's biggest supporters. When her backbone is broken by the falling tree, the two kits play around her and regard her as a friend. Molekit is seen climbing onto Briarlight's shoulders and balancing there, and Briarlight boasts to her mother Millie that she could balance both kits on her shoulders. Family Members '''Mother': :Poppyfrost:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Father: :Berrynose:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Sister: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Grandmothers: :Sorreltail:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Daisy:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 Grandfathers: :Brackenfur:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Smoky:Revealed in Sunset, page 193 Great-Grandmothers: :Frostfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Willowpelt:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Snowfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Thistleclaw:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppydawn: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 24 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Windflight: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 315 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Aunts: :Hazeltail:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncles: :Mousewhisker:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Aunt: :Rosepetal:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Half-Uncle: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Great-Aunts: :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 81 Great-Uncles: :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 81 Great-Half-Uncle: :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great-Aunts: :Brindleface:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spottedleaf:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Status Unknown :Dustpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Status Unknown Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Bluestar:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rosetail: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Whitewing:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Ferncloud:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 41-42 :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 41-42 Deceased Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Mistystar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 :Stonefur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mosskit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Spiderleg:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 :Shrewpaw:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Hollykit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 :Icecloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat :Three Unidentified kits of Mistystar's:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 45 Status Unknown :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-10 :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-10 :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-10 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, page 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Birdflight:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, page 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Gorseclaw:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, page 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Spottedpelt:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, page 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Kit Category:Minor Character